pass the duchie
by themainman
Summary: This is a series of little stories about Spike and his crew, and later on maybe other ponies, having fun with the holy herb. I write what the ganja tells me so don't expect any semblance of an over arcing story.
1. roll one in the afternoon

It was beautiful sunny afternoon as Twilight was busy stocking her new library. "Ok one hundred and one plant spells goes next the green hoofs complete almanac." She said to herself shelving the large book.

She heard the door open and turned to see her assistant Spike the dragon coming through the door with his friends. "Hi Twilight I'm home." He called. "Hello Ms. Sparkle." Snips and Snails said as they came in behind him.

"Hi Twilight." Apple bloom called as she and the rest of the CMC followed. "Oh, hello everyone." She said as Spike kissed her hello like he always did. "We're going upstairs for a little, That alright?"

Twilight was happy he had made friends but she still had rules about them coming over. "Now Spike you know my rule about having friends especially girls up in your room." When he was a baby dragon she didn't worry about anything going on but now that he's older he's unpredictable.

She was particularly wary of Sweetie belle, The two of them had been getting to close for comfort lately. "Ugh, don't worry "mom", we'll keep the door wide open ok." He answered back in a snarky tone.

She had too much work on her plate to argue with him right now. "Fine go on but keep that door open and keep the noise level down." The dragon and his friends quickly made their way upstairs before she could change her mind.

Spike flopped down on his bed as soon as he reached his room. "You know you shouldn't talk to Twilight like that she's like your mother isn't she?" Applebloom asked. "More like my big sister that thinks I'm still the baby that came out of that egg." He answered.

"I mean you know what it's like having an over barring sister?" Apple bloom had to agree, it seemed like Applejack was always on her case a lot more lately. "Hey, I know what'll take our minds off our sister problems." He said reaching under his bed.

As if this were some kind of queue Snips took out a pack of swisher sweets and Snails hooked his phone up to the AUX cord on Spikes radio. Spike pulled out a small combination lock box and sat up on his bed.

"Here we go boys." Spike proclaimed as reggae music began to play over the speakers. The girls sat and watched as Snips gutted one of the cigarillos and passed the paper to Spike, who had opened the box and was holding a pill bottle.

He opened the bottle and took a sniff of its contents. "Aw yeah, this that good sticky icky." He said passing the bottle to Snips and Snails letting them get a whiff. "Um, so sticky we should call it aquanet." Snails said earning a laugh from the other boys.

The girls however, had no idea what was going on, this was their first time really hanging out with the boys at one of their houses. "Um, does someone want to let us in on the joke?" Scootaloo asked.

Spike passed the bottle to the three girls unaccustomed to what the boys normally did with their afternoons. They each sniffed what seemed to be a plant of some kind. "Calestia, this stinks, what is it?"

The boys all laughed as Spike took back the bottle and emptied the plant bulbs into his hand. "This here is a little something called everfree blue Kush." He used his claw tips to grind it up into the cigarillo paper.

Snips opened the window and closed the door. "Wait didn't Twilight say to keep the door open?" Sweetie belle asked. The last thing she needed was for Twilight to tell Rarity she was in a boys room with the door closed. "Ah, don't worry about her once she gets started with her books she becomes oblivious to everything else." he carefully rolled the joint, making sure to keep the weed packed in the center.

He licked the edge and finished the process. "Alright boys here we go first joint of the day." Spike placed the joint in his mouth and struck a match to light it with. He took a puff and held it in for a minute before finally exhaling.

The smell was loud and the smoke lingered in the room. "Aye man burn some incents will ya." He took another puff before passing it to Snips who did the same and passed it to Snails. Snails handed the blunt to Apple bloom who slowly reached for it. She took a long drag and tried to hold it in like Spike did but went into a coughing fit. Spike laughed, "Yeah that'll happen the first time."

Apple bloom passed the blunt to Scootaloo who with no hesitation took a puff and held hers longer than Apple bloom did. With a smile she blew the smoke out her nose and laughed. Sweetie belle was next up, she was reluctant to do so but when she saw Spike smiling and mouthing 'go ahead' she took it.

She took a slow puff and choked on it, she coughed out a thick plume of smoke. "Don't worry by the end of this session you'll be a natural." Snails said as the blunt went into rotation. Sweetie belle didn't feel anything at first that is until her fourth puff then it hit her. She started to feel lighter than air as she left the ground, with every hit she felt out side her body.

Spike looked over and noticed the look on her face as he was rolling another blunt. "HA ha, that's it Sweetie belle you're feeling it now." He sat up on the edge of his bed. "come hop up here next to me." He said patting the spot next to him and lighting the new joint.

With gusto she jumped up next to him. "Let me show how to give yourself a charge." He said as he placed the blunt in the bend of his thumb and index finger. He brought it up to his nose and sharply inhaled, then he motioned for her to open her mouth.

When she did he blew the smoke into her mouth. She fell back laughing and coughing. "And that's called a shot gun." " I like it." She said springing back and wrapping her arms around his neck.

Spike took another hit prepared to repeat the action when she kissed him and took the smoke out of his mouth. A banging came at the door. "Spike open this door now!" Twilight yelled from the other side.

"Crap put that out." He whispered as he hurried to put away his stash. Snails quickly put the blunt out and stuffed it in his pocket, Snips frantically tried to fan the smoke out the window. Spike opened the door, "Oh hey Twilight wha- what's up?" He asked praying to Calestia that the incents was covering the smell.

"I thought I told you to keep this door open, everybody out." She commanded. "Bye Spike see ya later." Applebloom said as she and Scootaloo left. Sweetie belle tried to leave but Twilight stopped her.

"Not so fast, I'm taking you home, I'm sure Rarity would love to hear about this." Twilight looked away from Sweetie belle long enough to see Snails slip some thing into Spikes hand. "Spike what is that in your hand?" She asked still holding on to Sweetie belle.

"What's what Ms. Sparkle?" Snails asked trying to take her attention from Spike. "You two out, I'm afraid you wont be seeing much of Spike any time soon." "Sorry man." Snails said on his way out. "It's cool man, you tried."

Twilight let go of Sweetie belle to get in Spikes face. "You go wait down stairs young lady," She addressed her. "And you give me what you have in your hand." She held out he hand and waited. Spike reluctantly gave up his half smoked blunt, Twilights eyes went wide when she saw what she holding.

"Spike the dragon you must have lost your mind, were did you even get this?" Spike kept his head down and put his hands in his pockets. " I've been growing it myself in the everfree forest, Zacora taught me how, it comes from her home land ya know."

Twilight paced back and forth, too mad to even come up with a punishment. "Why Spike, Why would you put this poison in your body?" He laughed and shook his head. "Whoa, whoa poison?" He took the blunt back from her. "This right here is natural, grows in the ground, that means it's from Calestia." He went back over to his bed and crawled under it.

He came back out holding his stash box. When he opened the box Twilight saw several pill bottles with plant bulbs in them, each one with a different color tape on them. "What I smoke I grow myself and this is the best." He said holding up a bottle with purple tape on it.

"I found it growing in the crystal empire and brought some back, I've been growing it near the castle of the two sisters and I call it twilight sparkle." He said with a smile on his face. Twilight didn't quite know how to handle that, not only having marijuana that's named after her but also the fact the spike had been growing it in his spare time.

"Is it any good?" Her curiosity had been peeked. She knew that Pinkie pie smoked this stuff but she had never tried it herself. "You kidding, it's the best, at lest Pinkie pie and Big Mac seem to like it."

"Wait what, Pinkie pie I get but Big Mac?" she asked puzzled. "Well yeah, why do you think he's always so calm and relaxed?" He saw how she was looking at the weed in his hand and knew the look right off. "Twilight do you want to try it, I promise you wont regret it." He opened the bottle and took a sniff.

He took a pipe out of his dresser and began to pack it. Twilight thought for a moment,' think of it as an experiment,I'll do it this once just to see if it's everything Pinkie says it is.' Spike handed her the pipe and lit it for her.

She inhaled deeply; she had seen Pinkie do this before and knew to hold the smoke as long as she could, which was only a few seconds, before blowing back out. "So what now I don't feel any…" Twilight couldn't finish the sentence as she suddenly dropped to the floor. Spike took a seat next to her and took a hit himself.

"Good huh?" Or at lest that's what Twilight thought she heard. "The first hit's always strong with this." He passed the pipe back to her. She took another hit and could swear the smoke turned into mini little princess Lunas floating around her head.

She laughed as she tried to catch one of them, only for it to turn back into smoke as soon as she had it in her hand. "How do you feel?" he asked. "spectacular," She replied. ", heck good enough to let the weed smoking slide."

Spike perked up, "Really Sweetie belle and I are off the hook?" Twilight laughed but this time not from the weed or at lest not solely from the weed. "NO, no you're still grounded and I'm still telling Rarity; however, you're only grounded for two weeks, maybe one with good behavior, and I wont tell Rarity about you getting her high."

She managed to get back on her feet. "Now while I take Sweetie belle home I'll let you finish your joint and I'll stop and get us some snacks, I'm getting the munchies." "A joint, that's such a unicorn thing to call it." He laughed.

"Don't push you're luck." She added as she left leaving no his own. "Oh well." He said as he turned on his favorite reggae song. "Pass the dutchie on the left hand side." He began to sing along as he lit his blunt and dropped out.


	2. hits from the bong

**So I got baked and wrote another chapter to this and I may or may not write more, that's up to the ganja an tings.**

* * *

The bell had rung an hour ago as Snips and Snails made their way down the empty hallway. "I can't believe Cheerile gave us detention, and for what?" Snips commented about the events that caused the two to be leaving the school an hour after everyone else. "Duh, isn't it because we tried to steal the test answers from her desk?" Snails replied. "Well it's not like we succeeded, at lest not this time." Snips added kicking the lockers.

As the two walked through the school doors they saw a familiar purple and green dragon waiting for them. "Yo, yo what's good fellas?" Spike yelled as they came down the steps towards him.

"Oh snap it's the homie Spike, where you been man?" Snips asked as he and Snails greeted Spike. "Damn bro, you making crazy gains my boy." Snails commented when he saw Spike's arm.

Spike flexed for him, "Yeah you know Twilight had me pinned up so I been pumping iron." "Really, it's only been like a few weeks." Snails piped up. "I'm a dragon remember, I grow faster." He quipped as the trio walked over Snip's car, a black and green low rider. "Ah you got your ride back from the shop?" Spike commented as they walked up to the old school impala.

Spike admired the gold trim that Snips had put on to match the rims. "Yeah it's come a long way from the wreck my dad gave me hasn't it?" Snips slid into the drivers seat and cranked it up. "The old man said if I wanted a car I'd have to fix it up myself," He started playing with the switches making the car hop. "but now he's wishing he hadn't said that."

He turned off the hydraulics to let Snails and Spike get in. Spike climbed into the back seat, "Yeah, I'm still putting in work on the engine for that ford falcon Big Mac let me take off his hands." He added.

When Snails closed his door he produced a joint form his pocket. Spike got one whiff of it once it was lit and ripped right from his mouth. "Is this the skunk shit you guys have been smoking while I've been on punishment?" He asked spiting on the joint to put it out then throwing it out the window.

"Oh yeah you packing any of that Applejack or maybe some Rarity?" Snails asked; the last time they hit some Applejack it kicked so hard Snails coughed for an hour then slept for a week. "Hey you know the rules, the Rarity is for me only," Spike pulled out a joint wrapped in black paper. "But I do have this, I call it King Sombra Kush."

Spike passed it to Snails who lit up and took one drag before shutting down. "Hey Snails," Snips said looking from the road to his friend. "Ay, say something man."

Snails blinked real fast and coughed a little. "So why is it called King Sombra Kush?" Snails asked sounding like the dark king himself. His eyes were so glazed they glowed green and his horn glowed red.

"Oh pass that my boy." Snips took the blunt and took a hit that made him swerve a little. "whoa!" He laugh with smoke flowing from his mouth. He took another hit feeling the effects and swearing everything was made of crystals.

"Hey puff it and pass it." Spike tapped Snips on his shoulder. "Oh sorry man." He handed it to Spike. "Yo, if you want some other stuff I've been working on I got you if you're willing to try it out?" Snips and Snails looked at each other and shrugged. "Yeah sure, not doing anything else." They said together.

The car made it's way through the streets with it's windows fogged from the three hot boxing inside. Spike put a second blunt in rotation; they were certain the car was flying in the air. Spike looked out the window and thought he saw Rainbow dash flying by, he waved as the car flew faster through the clouds.

"Hey Spike man where are we headed anyway?" Snips had no idea of where was going but was more than happy to just ride around getting baked. "The CMC club house," Spike said slumping down it the back seat. "I asked Scootaloo to hold some stuff for me And she said she stashed it there."

As the car pulled up to the club house they could see the girls were inside. "Good, now I wont have to look for it." When Snails got out his legs shook under him and he fell back into his seat. Snips got out and snapped his fingers while making a whistling sound , "Come boy there's weed inside." Snails laugh flipping him the bird.

Making it up the front steps of the club house proved to be a little harder for them than it should be. They finally made it with Spike knocking on the door. Apple bloom answered the door surprised to see the boys this late in the day. "Uh, hey, Spike what brings you around?" She asked as he floated through the door.

Spike shook the haze from his brain, "Scootaloo was holding some stuff for me, is she here." "Um, Spike you're talking to a wall." Sweetie belle informed him. He turned to see four girls looking at him. Spike knew he had to be tripping cause he thought he saw Diamond tiara standing with the girls and had to rub his red eyes to make sure he was seeing right. "Man this Sombra is good stuff." Spike commented as he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"That's right, you haven't heard Tiara is our friend now." Scootaloo said seeing the way the boys were looking at them. "Man how long have I be grounded?" Spike asked himself when Scootaloo passed him the box he had asked her to hold for him. "Ah sweet!" He exclaimed opening the small box and looking over the pill bottles with various color tape on them.

"Alright let's see," He said examining each one. "I got some pinkie pie, a little Sunset shimmer, and a bit of the princess Luna." Suddenly his eyes went wide and he could hardly contain himself. "This is the stuff right here boys." He showed them a bottle with brown and gray tape.

"Wait what is it?" Tiara asked completely lost on what was holding everyponies attention. "This my dear Tiara is called Discord." Spike mused uncapping the bottle and taking a sniff. The very smell made him cough.

"So, who's got some papers?" When nopony answered it seemed the party was over before it started; until Snips suddenly remembered what he had out in the car. He quickly ran out the his ride and came back with his bong. "Here we go hits from the bong." Snips proclaimed to the over joyed hand claps of the crew.

Sweetie belle poured some water in it while Spike packed the bulb. Tiara just sat dumbfounded over what she was seeing; never in a million years would she have thought that the girls did something like this but she figured it was all Snips and Snails did.

Tiara was snapped out of her thoughts when she saw that Spike was handing her the bong. "Oh no I don't partake." She said trying to turn it down but it became clear that wasn't an option.

"Oh no group rules," Sweetie belle said taking the bong and placing it in Tiara's lap. " when joining the crew getting lit then the new girl must always takes first hit." Sweetie said imitating Zacora.

"No I don't think my dad would…" "Dude I sale to your dad," Spike cut her off. "he doesn't strike me as hypocrite." "Wait what?" She began to ask when Spike distracted her by thossing a lighter into her lap. The puzzled look on her face made it painfully obvious she had no idea what she was doing. "Need some help?" Scootaloo asked lighting it and holding the top of the bong in Tiara's mouth.

As the vapor filled the glass Scootaloo pulled out the bulb causing her to rapidly inhale Tiara's eyes watered, she felt like she was going to suffocate coughing uncontrollably. Apple bloom patted her on the back, "Don't worry you'll be fine and you only have to take one hit." She informed her of the other group rule regarding new ponies joining in.

"Yeah but If you keep smoking with us you have to roll and/or pack." Snips added taking a hit before passing it. "We always pass to the left," Sweetie belle said before taking two hits. " and always puff, puff, then pass." She added while passing the bong to Spike.

"I don't think she heard a word you said." Spike stated pointing at Tiara whose eye lids were fluttering rapidly before finally coming to rest half closed. "Aw yeah this is going to be a good session." Scootaloo said placing her phone I the middle of the circle; 'hit's from the bong' started playing as Snails took his hit.

When the bong came back round to Tiara she took her hit in relative silence. The second hit really sent her head swimming. The walls began to move in and out as if the club house were breathing. Everything and everypony faded away as the floor split and splintered under her. She could hardly believe it as she flew at top speed into space, straight into a multi-colored vortex with the songs of her dad's old Grateful Dead records playing and she suddenly why he listened to them.

A nudge to the ribs snapped her out of it. "No baby sitting the bong." Sweetie belle said taking the bong herself. Tiara shook her head and looked over at Spike. "I see why you call it Discord." She told him causing him to reply with a sly smile. "Yeah, a little pinkie pie crossed with bit of the old Star swirl for a winning combination."

It took him a while to get it just right but growing it along side the right mushrooms really gave it that reality warping effect.

Apple bloom was next but as she took her hit she noticed that Diamond tiara was looking at her strange. "Ah, is something wrong Tiara?" She asked before taking a hit; she didn't get to blow the smoke out before Tiara was locking lips with her, she forced her tongue into the other girls mouth sharing her smoke. "Whoa, most ponies only do that after they hit this Princess Cadence." Spike commented sending everyone into a laughing fit.

When the door to the club house finally opened sweetie belle and Spike staggered out first with Scootaloo rolling on her side behind them. "See that's what happens when you drink the bong water." Apple bloom said to Snips as the two of them carried a half sleep Tiara out and down to the car.

"Heh been there." He remarked fishing for his keys. "Snails lets roll, gotta hit up the convenience store," He helped Apple bloom load Tiara into the back. "cotton mouth is starting to creep up."

"Are you sure you've got her?" Apple bloom asked for the tenth time. "Don't worry, we'll get your girlfriend home safe." A comment that bought him a slap to the back of the head, which he laughed off before slowly backing up.

"Hey Spike," Snips called out the window. "we're gonna drop in on Button mash, you rolling with us?" Spike's mouth was preoccupied on Sweetie belle's neck to answer. "Oh, seems he has more important matters to attend to." He quipped rolling up his window and pulling off.

"Hit's from the bong gets 'em every time." He laughed watching the two head towards Sweetie belle's house in the rearview mirror.


	3. Rarity's trip

On this lovely Tuesday afternoon Rarity decided to have lunch with Pinkie pie. She had called up the pink mare and made a deal to meet up in fifteen minutes at a pizza place. Rarity had been buried under so much work that her friends thought they would have to put out a missing ponies report, but it was nice that she finally had the time to get out of her workshop.

On her way there she took a short cut that brought her up to the back of the restaurant. Walking through the parking lot next to the building Rarity was delighted to see Pinkie's electric pink Caprice classic already parked. Rarity assumed that Pinkie was impatiently waiting inside.

When Rarity came around the front she was surprised to see Pinkie was still out front. She had her head in the window of a dark purple Ford Falcon XB with green racing stripes, Spike's car. "Ok Spike I'll have the other twenty for ya later." Pinkie said pulling her head out of the car. She placed a rather sizable plastic bag in the bucket hat she was wearing. "See ya later Spike." She said waving him off.

"Hey Pinkie." Rarity caught the pink one's attention. Spike passed Rarity trying not to make eye contact; Rarity wasn't too fond of the young dragon right now, not after what she caught him doing with Sweetie belle the other night.

"Oh hey Rarity." Pinkie came bouncing up to her. "Ready to eat?" Pinkie asked. Before Rarity could answer she noticed that Pinkie's eye were completely red. "Are you alright Pinkie, you look tired." Pinkie giggled at her. "Yeah I'm fine," She reassured her "it's just a little wake and bake."

Rarity disapprovingly shook her head placing her hands on her hips. "I swear one day those drugs are going to fry your brain." She said rolling her eyes. "Silly Rarity, how else am I suppose to expand my mind." Pinkie laughed ushering Rarity into the restaurant.

When the two were seated and the waiter came over to take their order pinkie had a miniature freak out and almost fell from her chair. "Sorry about that you surprised her a little." Rarity told the waiter on Pinkie's behalf. He just wrote the whole thing off and went to fill their orders.

"Pinkie what was that all about?" Rarity shot her a stern look. "That guy totally turned into a vampire." She answered back straightening herself up. "Sweet Calestia." She said in an exasperated huff. Pinkie's high managed to mellow out a little as the waiter filled their orders, and spent the rest of their wait time completely blanked out. She didn't return to reality till their food arrived. While Rarity had a small plate of pasta and a bit of salad, Pinkie had an entire large pizza with pepperoni, anchovies, and olives.

"I'll never know how you're stomach handles that." Rarity commented as Pinkie dowsed the whole thing in hot sauce and Worcestershire. "The fact that everything taste the same right now helps." She replied biting into a slice.

At the end of their meal Rarity decided to have a cigarette outside before making her way back home. "Now where did I put my lighter?" She rummaged through her purse. "I must have left it back in my work space." "You can use mine in the car." Pinkie ushered her towards the pink classic.

Rarity was reluctantly dragged across the parking lot; the rule of thumb with Pinkie's car was to expect a contact high the moment the door closes. "Hop in, I'll give you a ride home." Pinkie said pushing her into the seat.

Any doubt that the pink mare was a stoner would quickly die once one smelled the inside of her car. The mingling scents of manehatten deft, filly scouts, appaloosa red, and ponyville wowie made for the familiar scent that followed pinkie wherever she goes. Rarity felt she was sitting on something and shifted around to pull it out from under her. She found a small glass pipe. "Oh, I've been looking for that." Pinkie said sliding into the drivers seat and taking the pipe.

Pinkie reached into the armrest and produced a lighter and a zip lock bag of pre-rolled blunts. "Can you go five minutes without a joint?" Rarity asked with a roll of her eyes. "Ha, Joint," Pinkie laughed. "that's such a unicorn thing to call it." She added lighting up then passing the lighter to Rarity. Pinkie sat the blunt in the ash tray just for a moment to get the car rolling out of the parking lot.

While she pulled into the street to the red light Rarity got a call on her phone and sat her cigarette next to Pinkie's blunt to look through her purse. After finding her phone she reached down without looking to retrieve her cigarette.

"Hello," She answered. "oh sweetie belle," She said placing the smoke up to her lips to take a drag. "of course I can come pick you up." She said after taking a deep puff. "Alright I'll be right there." She assured her taking another long drag. "You mind running by the school to pick up Sweetie belle?" She asked not wanting to inconvenience her friend. "No problem." Pinkie said quickly glancing at Rarity but then having to do a double take.

"Rarity, I didn't know you like to get wet." Pinkie said now staring at Rarity. "Why Pinkie whatever do you mean?" Rarity looked to see Pinkie staring at what was in her hand wide eyed. Rarity herself had to take a look at what she was holding; this whole time she had be smoke pinkie's blunt. The whole car smelled like weed so she didn't even notice how it smelled.

"Pinkie pie what did I just smoke?" She asked the pink mare who was looking at her with her mouth open. "Rarity that's what Spike calls Pinkie pie," She informed her. "you know sherm, PCP, angle dust, hairy tail, puffy mane."

Rarity suddenly had a hard time hearing her over how loud her heart was beating. "Sweet Calestia." She said in a low hushed tone. "Sweet Calestia!" She burst out. "Hold on Rarity, calm down now." She had to keep her from freaking out.

"Pinkie I ain't ever smoked none of that stuff before man." Rarity's speech pattern started to change. "You'll be fine just think happy thoughts, keep the trip good."

Rarity smacked her lips together. "Mouth is dry, I'm choking." She said going into panic mode. "I need something to drink, I need something to drink." In her fit of hysterics she grabbed the Styrofoam cup in Pinkie's cup holder. "No Rarity don't drink that!" Pinkie screamed reaching out to take the cup away but was too late. Rarity had drank the whole cup down in one gulp.

"What were you saying Pinkie?" Pinkie just stared at her with the most astonished look Rarity had ever seen. "What's wrong?" Rarity asked. "That was a cup of peyote spiked with LSD." Pinkie stated. Pinkie usually just sipped it to help her mellow out, but she had drank the whole thing once before.

"Rarity listen to me," Pinkie began in a stern yet rather soothing tone. "You're going to have one hell of a trip but don't worry, I'll take care of you." Rarity was breathing hard now. She couldn't feel her body anymore as her sprit left it. She gave her body a wave before floating out of the car.

She floated out of the car and into the sky with the landscape melting and swirling together into a vortex of color. In a split moment she went from flying to falling, our rather slowly floating down, a void passing different colored doors. Her feet touched a tiled floor and she was faced with a long winding hallway with no doors.

"How Avant guard." She thought to herself.

Looking behind herself then forward again she decided it best to try and find the end of the hall. She began walking, the click clack of her shoes echoing off the walls. After three steps she almost tripped down a set of steps.

She looked down to see a set of three steps the same color as the rest of the floor that walked her right into a wall. Suddenly she wasn't in a hallway anymore; now she was on a moving elevator. She heard a ding and turned from the wall to the doors that opened as the elevator stopped.

Light peeked through the opening doors reveling a bright brilliant sun. Rarity stepped out into a meadow in the middle of nowhere. The elevator doors closed and she could find no trace of it.

While wondering where it could have gone she noticed a figure in the distance with a cloud hanging over it and made her way over to it. The closer she got the bigger the cloud got; it got so big it not only obscured the figure but also started to cover the land. She walked right into it and began to cough as she trudged through the thick smoke.

"Hello, are you there?" She called through the haze hoping to get the figure's attention.

"Please, I could use some help." She called again.

Her eye lids instinctively closed from the smoke stinging her eyes. As She felt her way in the dark her head made contact with something solid; another wall in a small closet like room with only one door.

"Now this is just plain ridiculous." Commented Rarity.

She opened the door not sure what to find on the other side. She was greeted to the site of a six armed Calestia puffing on a hookah with a two headed Luna doing the same. She felt something brush past her leg, a pink ball of curly fur that jumped into Calestia's lap and took the form of a giggling cat.

"Most unorthodox." Rarity mused walking forward into a smoke filled den and having a seat on the pillow next to Calestia.

Calestia blew a plum of smoke from her nose and turned to Luna. "How doth the crow spot it's tail upon the crocodile's wary sail?" Calestia asked.

"To bring upon that which is done for the treading of the bedding in which the straw is built." Replied both of Luna's heads in unison.

Calestia then turned to Rarity, "What meanest thou in thane own mind did thy walk upon the waning land in the tattered day stand alight with volition to tread upon the sky?" She asked with a puff of smoke.

"What sort of non-sense is that?" Rarity asked.

"We'll it's quite simple darling." Calestia replied with the voice of Sassy saddles. Calestia picked up the cat and dropped it in Rarity's lap where it turned into a pink paper swan. "Follow the land from where the green grass grows to find how doth the landamire rows."

"I've had quite enough of this." Protested Rarity who ripped the swan to shreds.

Both Calestia and Luna gave disgusted grunts and started taking fast puffs of the hookah. The smoke puffs filled the room becoming a black cloud.

"Not more of this." Cried Rarity. The floor came out from beneath her as she fell once more. "Oh, bother." She huffed.

Rarity landed firmly on her backside in an orange grass garden. Large plastic flowers of red and green loomed high over her head. Next thing she knew she was being pulled along by Twilight and Rainbow dash, who sprouted wings and carried her off into the air. They let go of her and she floated off into space.

All the stars turned pink and reshaped into Pinkie pie's head. "Great trip huh Rarity?" She asked as Rarity drifted pass. The stars began to fall and Rarity drifted down to a couch inside of an open rose.

"Ah, how lovely." She said in a relived sigh. The rose closed up and she drifted off.

Rarity's eyes flickered open and took it the familiar sight of her bedroom. She took a few deep breathes, "Does everything make sense?" She asked herself. Was she back in reality or was she going to trip again?

She sat up, taking in her surroundings and resolving to move. Her feet felt a little numb and her legs shook a little but she was still able to take a few tentative steps forward. Getting out the door and into the hallway was the easy part but the stairs on the other hand proved problematic.

Her legs gave out and she slid halfway down. Grabbing hold of the railing she managed to pull herself the rest of the way down. Once on more level ground she was able to get on her feet and stumble her way into the kitchen.

"Hey Rarity," Pinkie said to her as she staggered through the door. "glad to see you're awake." Rarity plopped herself down in the first chair she saw. "Everything is still hazy." Rarity rubbed her face. "Did you pick up Sweetie belle?" She groggily asked when Pinkie sat a coffee mug in front of her. "Yeah she's with her friends right now."

Pinkie poured her a cup of fresh hot coffee. "Yesterday was something." Rarity commented taking a sip of her coffee. "You mean the day before," Pinkie corrected her. "you've been tripping for two days." "Wow," Rarity said rubbing her head. "that was some heavy stuff."

Pinkie agreed with her knowing it first hand all too well. "Got anymore?" Rarity asked looking into her coffee cup, earning a raised eyebrow from across the table. "What," She looked up at Pinkie. "I didn't say I didn't like it." Pinkie giggled and pulled a blunt from her hair. "Ok, but we're gonna go for something a little more mellow." She lit up and took a slow drag then passed it across, happy to be sharing this with her friend.

"You know Pinkie," Rarity said taking a few short tokes. "I could get use to this whole stoner thing." The two of them laughed and Rarity recounted her bizarre adventure as the smoke carried them off.


End file.
